


Smell

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Smells, Stalking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has a habit of smelling things. Ginny smells nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell

She smelled good. Like sweat and oil and dirt.

Marcus supposed it was a bit perverted to go around smelling women. He didn't do it on purpose; he just had a good nose, and, since childhood, had always smelled everything. When he opened a jar of marmalade, he stuck his nose in the jar and sniffed. Marmalade smelled like bitter oranges. When he walked outside, the first thing he did was inhale deeply. Hogwarts smelled like crisp pine. It was the same way with almost everything.

Ginny Weasley smelled like sweat and oil and dirt.

Marcus had first smelled her after a Quidditch game. He had been standing on the field as the Gryffindor team walked back to their locker rooms. When Ginny passed him, she shouldered him, and he had accidentally gotten a whiff of her scent. Some people might find it pungent, but Marcus found it pleasant to his nose. Other girls on the teams smelled similar, but usually had more perfume and deodorant on. Ginny smelled wilder, more pure.

The second time he smelled her was in the halls. She had been walking by with a group of her friends. Marcus sneered at her, and she glared right back, sticking her freckled face near his to show him how not-frightened she was. Ginny smelled different, more like soap, but there still lingered the scent of oil. Marcus watched her until she disappeared.

The third time was also the last time. It was a starry evening, and Ginny was going on a date with some idiotic boy. Alone, she stood in the hall, impatiently waiting. Marcus just happened to be walking by heading back to his room. He thought he might try walking close enough to catch her smell. When he approached her, he managed it again, despite her glare. For the first time, she spoke to him, "What is your problem, Flint? Get out of here."

Quietly, Marcus looked at her, for once he hadn't been doing nor was about to do something cruel. Ginny rolled her eyes and waved her hand flippantly, "Go on, get lost. Your stench is giving me a headache."

Wounded, Marcus backed up. He might not know much, but he knew that he, in no way, stank. Her date arrived just as Marcus slunk into the shadows, watching them leave. Her scent of rose perfume with its undercurrents of oil wafted gently away.


End file.
